No Regrets
by xXCherry-PieXx
Summary: Sequel to My Own Worst Enemy. The enemies locked away by Elphaba and Glinda are back and looking for revenge. Elphaba must fight for her daughters and her youngest daughter must learn what it means to be a 'witch'. Fiyeraba and Gloq. Currently on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T READ 'MY OWN WORST ENEMY' THEN GO READ THAT FIRST, OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE.**

**Right, so hello everyone! I bring you the sequel to MOWE, 'No Regrets'. Enjoy.**

**Chapter One (No names this time)**

Kalina tried to protest to her aunts fussing. Glinda wasn't really her aunt, but her mother and Glinda were close enough to be sisters.

It was Kalina's sixteenth birthday and Glinda was holding a party. Elphaba stood in a corner of what was deemed 'Glinda's Dressing Room', which of course meant that it was pink, and was sending her daughter sympathetic glances now and again. Torrisa was laughing at Kalina's annoyed expression behind her blue gloved hand, which matched her dress.

"Auntie Glin, really there is no need for all this," Kalina tried to say as Glinda attempted to do her makeup.

Glinda placed her hands on her hips. "Kalina Tiggular-Thropp. This is needed, it is your sixteenth birthday party."

Kalina turned to face her mother. "Mother, tell her that the makeup won't show up on my skin."

Elphaba sighed. "I can't lie, Kalina, darling, it will show up. If can show up on me then it can on you."

Glinda had already done Elphaba's makeup earlier that day and now she only had Kalina left to finish up on.

Kalina turned back to face the mirror and folded her arms across her chest. "Thanks for helping me, Mother," Kalina said sarcastically.

Elphaba smiled. "You're welcome, honey," she replied with equal sarcasm.

Torrisa walked over to sit in a chair next to her younger sister. "Hey, I had to go through it," she said to Kalina. "You'll survive."

Kalina turned to face her sister. "Yes, but you like this sort of thing."

Torrisa giggled. "True," she agreed. "You just be thankful that your birthday lands on a weekend this year, otherwise I might not have been able to make it."

Torrisa was now nineteen and attending Shiz, much to Elphaba's delight. Her eldest daughter would be quizzed on her time there every time she came home for a weekend. Kalina was glad to have her sister there for the party. It would make things less awkward.

Glinda stepped away from the teenager, smiling at her handiwork. "There we are, all done."

Kalina looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "Thank you, Auntie Glinda."

Glinda squeezed her niece's shoulder. "You're welcome." She looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh my Oz, we are late! Come on, come one, come on!"

Glinda forced everyone out of the room. Elphaba waited outside the door for her daughter to come out. Elphaba fiddled with a loose strand of thread on her floor length black gown as she watched Kalina walked towards her.

For once, her youngest had been persuaded to wear a floor length dress. It was black ruffles and she had elbow length gloves to match, same as Elphaba.

Elphaba noticed the worried look on Kalina's face and wrapped her arms around her. "It'll be fine," she whispered in the teen's ear, "You'll have fun."

"I hope so," Kalina muttered back glumly.

It was then that Elphaba spotted Fiyero and Boq walking towards them. She released her daughter from her arms and Kalina hurried to catch up to Torrisa and Glinda who were talking about the latest issue of Ozmopolitan.

Fiyero kissed Elphaba on the lips and she pushed him off. "Not now, dear," she said to him, "We are running late as it is."

She smiled at Boq as they made their way to the ballroom. Boq and Glinda had started dating a few weeks after Torrisa's fifth birthday and now they were happily married.

Elphaba, Fiyero and Boq soon caught up with the other three and together they made their way down to the ballroom. There was a guard who announced their presence and they made their way down the staircase, Elphaba and Fiyero holding hands and Glinda holding onto Boq's arm. Torrisa descended next followed by Kalina. The ballroom full of her classmates, whom Glinda ad invited, fell silent at the slight of the birthday girl.

Once she was finally at the bottom of the stairs her best friend, a Cheetah named Samisa, ran over and started talking at a mile a minute.

Kalina just smiled and nodded as her friend led her over to where the food and drinks were. Kalina grabbed a glass of the punch while Samisa filled a plate with food.

"Sami, you plan on eating all of that _yourself_?" Kalina asked, laughing at her friend's hurt expression.

"No, this is for us to share." And with that Samisa started walking over to a small group of chairs.

Elphaba's eyes followed her daughter as she walked away from the stair case leading down to the ballroom. She knew that she should be happy, but something didn't feel right. Fiyero noticed her expression.

"Fae? What's wrong?" He asked gently, wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

Elphaba sighed and shook her head. "Nothing," she said.

Fiyero turned her in his arms so she was facing him. "Elphaba, what's wrong?"

She sighed again. "Nothing...but, I just have a bad feeling. Flying house bad feeling, if you know what I mean." She looked at him pointedly, trying to say what she meant without actually having to say it.

Realisation dawned on Fiyero's face and he kissed Elphaba's forehead. "It will be fine, love, try not to worry."

Elphaba nodded and looked over her shoulder at her youngest daughter and then her eye flicked to Torrisa, who was talking to some boy. She smiled softly and pushed her fear aside. Tonight was a night for celebration, not negative feelings.

The party went smoothly, as Glinda had planned it. Elphaba was milling around the room, talking to some of the Animal guests when the lights all went out. There were a few screams, at which Elphaba had to resist rolling her eyes. Fiyero was trying to call people's attention, when the door was flung open.

Elphaba spun around and spotted the figure in the doorway, lit by the moonlight. She wore her dark hair long down her back and she had sharp features. The woman was sixteen years older than when Elphaba had last saw her, but there was no doubting who it was.

"Anvesa," Elphaba hissed. She was sure that it was Anvesa and not her twin, Nizava, because she happened to know that the latter had recently cut her hair to shoulder length.

Anvesa smirked and with a flick of her wrist, two guards grabbed Elphaba's arms. Elphaba kicked and struggled but it was no good. She looked around the room where Fiyero, Glinda, Boq and Torrisa were all held the same way she was. More guards were pointing guns at the guests, who had huddled together in groups. The only person out in the open was Kalina.

Elphaba watched in fury as Anvesa walked over to Kalina. "Leave her alone!" Elphaba shouted.

Anvesa laughed. "Elphaba, are you not going to let your daughter meet her half-aunt?" Anvesa made a disapproving noise with her tongue and smiled.

Elphaba watched that as Anvesa got closer to Kalina, her daughter stiffened. Elphaba tried again to get away. The guards held her tight and one pulled out a gun a held it to her temple. Elphaba flinched at the feeling of cold metal against her skin and stopped moving.

She glanced into the eyes of the two guards and saw that Anvesa must have cast the mind spell on them.

In a hope of distracting Anvesa's attention away from her daughter. "So, still using to same old spell, are we?"

Anvesa scowled and turned to face the green woman. "I'll have you know, I not only cast that spell on the guards, I also made them invincible, as well."

Kalina watched the exchange between the strange woman and her mother. She looked up to Fiyero and he mouthed the words, 'Get out of here. Take the broom.'

Kalina had found that she was able to fly her mother's broom without ruining the magic cast on it and so she ran quietly to the entrance hall through which Anvesa had entered. She grabbed the broom that was there mostly for show, for guests to gawk at the witch's broom. She mounted it and shot off.

Anvesa stopped talking when she saw Elphaba's triumphant smile. She turned and was furious to the outline of someone riding a broom out of one of the windows and noticed that Elphaba's daughter was no where to be seen.

She turned back to the smirking green woman and stomped up to her. Anvesa slapped Elphaba so hard across the face that Elphaba could taste blood in her mouth from where she had accidently bitten the inside of her cheek. Elphaba's eyes flicked to Fiyero who was furiously trying to get loose.

"I will get your daughter. I swear it," Anvesa hissed and then told the guards to fill the palace dungeons with the leaders of Oz and the party guests.

Kalina landed the broom in a forest and brushed the tears out from under her eyes. She sat on the forest floor, in all her finery and thought of what to do. She couldn't fly properly in the dress she was wearing, so that was her first mission. She knew of a seamstress that was near Shiz and was a friend of her mother's, so she could go to her.

Kalina mounted the broom and flew off. She landed clumsily outside the seamstress' house. She knocked timidly on the door and blinked at the light when it was opened.

"Sweet Lurline, Miss Kalina, what are you doing here?" The large woman hurried to get the teen inside.

Kalina explained everything about the party and needing a new dress. The seamstress then went looking on the rack of dresses she had nearby. "Aha!" she called and pulled out a black dress with a long skirt and sleeves. It had a high collar with buttons that went down the front.

"This is the same pattern as the one I made for your mother to go to the Emerald City all those years ago. Thought it might be handy to keep one spare."

She fitted the dress into Kalina, making any adjustments needed and then went into a back cupboard. She came out carrying a pointy black hat, like Elphaba's but the brim was flat, not curled up on one side.

"These are always popular at costume parties," the seamstress explained. "I thought you might like it. Finish the look, you could say."

Kalina took the hat and placed it on her head. She took it off again and pulled out the pins holding in her hair and then placed it back on her head. The hair was long and fell down her back with kinks in from being up from the party. She looked in the mirror across the room and, though she didn't know it, she looked just like her mother when she escaped from the Emerald Palace.

Kalina thanked the seamstress and set off again. She didn't really know where she was going but then she thought of her grandparents in the Vinkus. Maybe they could help.

Glinda screamed and screamed from the cell she had been thrown in with Elphaba and Torrisa. Fiyero and Boq were across the hallway in a cell opposite Elphaba, Torrisa and Glinda's.

"Glinda, give it a rest, it won't work," Elphaba told her cell mate. She was slumped against the wall and had her knees up by her chest. She had taken off her gloves and had one arm wrapped around Torrisa's shoulders.

Glinda glared at her best friend from where she sat by the bars. Then she sighed and slumped down too. "How are we going to get out of here?" she said to no one in particular.

"You're not," a cold voice answered and the inhabitants of the cell looked up into the face of Madame Morrible. Elphaba spat in her general direction.

"What do you want with us?" Glinda asked.

Morrible laughed. "Nothing, from you, Miss Upland."

Glinda snorted. "Actually it's Mrs Riddle now."

Morrible smiled a creepy smile and nodded. She turned her attention to Elphaba.

"I guess that you already know that we have found and now captured your youngest daughter, don't you?" At Elphaba's horror stricken look, Morrible laughed. "Oh, I suppose you didn't. Oh well." She smirked. "You'll be lucky to ever see her again," the large woman said coldly.

Torrisa and Glinda held Elphaba back from the bar of the cell as her fury and rage took over. "Mother, you have to calm down! You could hurt yourself!" Torrisa tried to calm the green woman down.

Morrible watched as Elphaba leaned into Glinda and nearly pulled the smaller woman down as she felt her legs buckle beneath her. Elphaba then turned to Torrisa and pulled her into her arms. Elphaba looked over Torrisa's head at Morrible with tear filled eyes.

"If you touch a hair on my daughter's head, I will hunt you until the day I die," Elphaba said softly.

Morrible laughed and then left them alone. Elphaba held Torrisa for a few minutes before she stood and brushed down her dress.

"Well, Glinda, let's get to work," Elphaba said to her blonde friend.

Glinda looked confused and then stood too.

"She'll soon realise that it was a bad idea to put two witches in one cell together," Elphaba said, a solemn expression on her face.

And then Elphaba and Glinda started planning on how to get out of the cell.

**Well, there we are. Tell me what you think! Reviews inspire updates! *Hint hint***

**By the way the updates on this one won't be as fast as My Own Worst Enemy because I am going back to school soon, so if there isn't an update for a few days or something like that, then that's the reason.**

**Cherry x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter Two**

Elphaba and Glinda went over all the spells that they could remember between them. Torrisa watched as the two woman talked quickly to each other. Currently they were discussing a transportation spell.

"It could work," Elphaba said, but her face was doubtful, "but we wouldn't be able to cast it on ourselves. And really it's made for objects. I don't know what effects it may have on a human."

Glinda placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "But would you be able to do it, Elphie?"

Elphaba shook her head. "I could cast the spell, but I need someone to steady it. And that would be you. And we can't cast it on ourselves, as I said."

Torrisa stepped forward. "I can do it," she said.

Elphaba was quick to shake her head. "Absolutely not," she said firmly.

"Elphie," Glinda said, "Let her do it. She will be able to find her sister."

Elphaba shook her head again and crossed her arms. "No way. It is too dangerous. I won't risk my daughter."

Torrisa walked over to Elphaba and placed her hands on Elphaba crossed arms, her eyes pleading. "Aba," Torrisa slipped back into her nickname for Elphaba, "Please let me help Kalina. She needs me. I can feel it."

Elphaba stared at her daughter and her best friend before grudgingly agreeing. She wasn't religious, everyone who knew her knew that, but now she prayed that Torrisa would be safe and that Kalina would be too.

Elphaba told Glinda what to do and positioned Torrisa in the middle of the cell's floor. They had told Fiyero and Boq what they were doing and had already convinced them to go along with it. Elphaba started chanting.

Torrisa felt a strange sensation prickle over her skin as her mother chanted. Torrisa kept her eyes locked with her mother's worried ones. Elphaba could look at Torrisa as there wasn't a book she needed to be chanting from. Glinda was channelling the magic between herself and Elphaba, catching any that tried to get loose.

Elphaba and Glinda watched as Torrisa's body started to pulse with light and then there was a flash of pure white light and she was gone.

Torrisa followed her mother's instructions and pictured only Kalina in her head. She felt weightless for a few seconds before she felt as if the front of her dress was being pulled and she landed on a stick.

Torrisa quickly wrapped her arms around the person sitting in front of her on the stick and then noticed who it was.

Kalina was screaming and the broom was going all over the place. "Kally, calm down, it's me Torrisa!" The elder yelled somewhere near her sister's ear.

"Torrisa?" Kalina called back to her sister.

"Yes," Torrisa said as Kalina finally managed to get the broom steady.

Torrisa could just picture her younger sister's annoyed expression, the one that was so similar to their mother's. Once they had been flying in silence for a few minutes, Kalina spoke again.

"Torrisa, what in Kumbricia's name are you doing here?" she asked, giving her elder sister a quick glance over her shoulder.

Torrisa sighed. "Well, the plan was rescue you from the Palace dungeons, but that doesn't seem to be a problem."

"Do you really have so little faith in me, to think that I could be captured within five hours of having escaped?" Kalina asked, her tone offended.

Torrisa laughed, a quiet and nervous sound, afraid to frighten her sister, who was still a little wobbly on the broom. "No, but this horrible fish woman, Morrible I believe her name was, came and told that they had captured you and that we would be lucky to ever see you again."

Kalina giggled and Torrisa frowned at her sister, even though she couldn't see it. "Kalina, this is a serious matter, not the time for giggling."

Kalina managed to control herself. "It's just, Torrisa, Horrible Morrible! Remember, Mother, Father and Auntie Glinda told us about her." Kalina's face lost all signs of giddiness and she turned a shade paler as she remembered the stories they had been told about 'Horrible Morrible'. "Torrisa, this is really bad, isn't it?"

Torrisa nodded, forgetting that Kalina couldn't see her and then said, "Yes, it is. By the way, where on earth did you get this ridiculous hat? It keeps hitting my forehead."

Kalina scowled. "I got it from that seamstress, the one near Shiz. She gave to me with this dress."

Torrisa huffed. "Well, it's very annoying."

"Would you stop insulting my fashion choices and focus on the matter at hand, please?" Kalina asked, trying to steer them away from an argument.

Torrisa noticed her sister's tactic and agreed. "Why don't we land and try to get some idea of what to do?"

Kalina steered the broom down and landed a little shakily. She was disappointed that she hadn't inherited her mother's flying skills.

Torrisa sighed and leaned against a large tree trunk. She pulled off her gloves and tied them around the handle of the broom. "So we don't leave a trail," Torrisa explained when Kalina asked what she was doing.

Kalina shrugged and sat herself down on the ground and removed the hat from her head. She crossed her legs and placed the hat on her lap. She examined it for a few minutes before putting it back on her head. She turned to Torrisa.

"So, what are we going to do?" She was feigning being unconcerned. "I was thinking of going to the Vinkus, you know tell our grandparents what's happening..."

Torrisa shook her head at Kalina. "No," she said, "they aren't exactly on good terms with our family, remember? They didn't even want to see you because...of your skin." Torrisa sent her sister a sympathetic look which Kalina scowled at.

"I don't need sympathy about my skin, thank you very much. About our grandparents, surely they would want to know what has happened with their son, daughter-in-law and granddaughters?"

Torrisa shook her head. "They disowned Father, remember? Ashamed that he had run off with a 'witch'." Torrisa made a disbelieving noise. "Ha, witch."

Kalina tried to laugh along with her sister at the term, which had become a joke in the family and quite a fond term, but couldn't bring herself to. "Is that what we are now, witches?"

Torrisa sat next to her younger sister. "What do you mean?"

Kalina gave a short bitter laugh. "Well, we're riding around on a broomstick, for Oz sakes! All we need now is you to go East and I West and we'd had witches of the East and West again!"

Torrisa's eyebrows furrowed as Kalina placed her elbows on her knees and placed her chin in her palms. "Kalina, you know I have no magical talent. And you only have a little."

Kalina looked at her sister out of the corner of her eye. "Aunt Nessarose didn't have any either. And I have more than average. Being a quarter of the Other World."

Torrisa placed an arm over her sister's shoulders comfortingly. "Kalina, if you are worried that I'll be hit my a flying house carrying a stupid girl and an annoying dog, then that is not going to happen. We will stick together. And we will get Mother and Father and Auntie Glinda and everyone out of the prisons. I promise."

Kalina sighed and then forced a smile. "I'm sure you're right, Torrisa. Come on, we should find shelter."

With that, they mounted the broom and went to find an Animal encampment which might be able to help them.

Oz

Elphaba paced up and down the cell and Glinda watched her wearily from the bed, head turning from side to side as if she was watching a tennis match.

"Elphie," Glinda said, "Give it a rest. I'm sure they're fine-"

Elphaba interrupted her friend, but did not stop pacing. "But what if they are not? What if I sent Torrisa to the torture chamber...what if I kill-" But she couldn't finish the sentence. Elphaba stopped pacing as the tears entered her eyes. She went to sit next to Glinda on the plank that served as a bed. Elphaba allowed Glinda wrap her arms around her, trying not to wish that the arms were Fiyero's. "I can't loose them, Glin," Elphaba murmured.

Glinda nodded, not saying anything. They both knew that nothing would be able to placate Elphaba's worries.

Oz

"Honestly, Kalina, can't you control this thing any better?"

Kalina looked over her shoulder to shoot her elder sister an annoyed glance. "No, Torrisa, I can't. Live with it or jump off the broom and go your own way."

Torrisa had been complaining every half hour or there about, about Kalina's flying skills. It was grating on the green girl's nerves. Torrisa apologised and Kalina huffed.

They were heading to an Animal encampment located on the edge of the Great Gillikin Forest, one which their mother told them she had stayed in. But that meant that they had to turn around and head in nearly the opposite direction from the way they had been travelling. Torrisa wasn't really a big fan of heights, so that didn't help matters.

The Encampment was for Animals who still didn't really feel comfortable around humans, even after all the years that had passed. The people who lived there were glad to hear from Elphaba every now and again, but Kalina and Torrisa had never went with their mother to visit. But Elphaba had made a point of making sure they both knew where it was.

They eventually managed to get to the Encampment and landed the broom. The Encampment was made up of hundreds of tents in varying sizes and colours. Very few Animals milled around, stopping to stare at the new comers. Kalina felt nervous under their stares and shuffled her feet. She wasn't really one for being the centre of attention.

They were greeted by an elderly Sheep, who had glasses hanging on a string around her neck. She squinted at Kalina and then asked, "Elphaba?"

Kalina shook her head and said, "No, we are her daughters, Kalina and Torrisa. We need some help."

The elderly Sheep led the sisters into one of the largest tents, one covered in red and yellow fabric in stripes. She told them to sit and left again. Kalina sank to the ground and patted the mat next to her for her sister. Torrisa shook her head and stayed standing. Kalina shrugged and removed the pointed hat from her head.

Both sisters' heads turned to the flap of the tent when it opened. Smiles broke out on both their faces.

An elderly Monkey was being lead in by his daughter, Nyachi. He embraced Torrisa and then patted Kalina's head as he sat next to her.

"Chistery," Kalina said happily, "What are you doing here?"

Chistery smiled and motioned for Nyachi to sit as well. The younger Monkey did so and soon Torrisa joined them on the reed mats.

Chistery had slowly regained the ability to speak and was now quite fluent after Elphaba had been giving him and the other flying monkeys' lessons every week since her reinstatement into society.

Chistery told them that he was here visiting his grandchildren and was going to be heading back to Kiamo Ko soon. "But," he said, "If you need me to stay...?"

Kalina then went on to tell him what had happened. Chistery's face darkened as Kalina told the tale, with Torrisa adding details every now and again. Once they were done, Chistery took in deep breath and then let it out again.

"This is a problem," Chistery said, more to himself than to the girls. "I think you should come back to Kiamo Ko with me. There, we can read through the library and see if anything there can help us."

Chistery stood and spread his wings, which were still strong, despite his weakening body. He asked then if they needed a ride and Kalina pulled the broom out from behind herself. She smiled at Chistery's shocked face.

"It's mother's," Torrisa explained.

Chistery waved a hand at her. "I know that. See?" He pointed to a char mark. "That's from when your mother pretended to try and set your father on fire, back when he was a scarecrow."

Both girls squinted at the tiny char mark. Their mother had fixed the broom after that incident but it remained, stubborn to not be moved.

Kalina looked up at Chistery and nodded. Chistery made his way outside the tent and Kalina and Torrisa followed soon after him. Kalina made sure she picked up her hat off the floor and set it back on her head. She hurried out of the flap which Torrisa was holding open for her.

Kalina gripped the broom in her hand as she watched Chistery take off. He flapped his wings a few times and was soon in the air.

Torrisa watched him rise, a horrified look her face. She was now and always had been afraid of heights. She hated riding the broom with Kalina and wished she was on the ground every second she was in the air.

Chistery noticed her expression, eyes closed and fingers squeezing the bridge of her nose. He smiled slightly and ducked down, grabbing her under the arms. He grimaced at her scream and lifted her further into his arms.

"Chistery!" Torrisa shouted, much to her sister's delight. Kalina laughed at Torrisa, earning herself a terrified glare. Kalina just chuckled, mounted the broom and shot up after Chistery into the night sky.

Elphaba's head shot up as she heard footsteps coming down the corridor. She glanced around the semi dark cell and saw that Glinda was still deeply asleep. Elphaba heaved herself up, letting the thin blanket fall off her shoulders as she sat.

She squinted into the darkness of the corridor, trying to see who was hurrying towards the barred room. Elphaba could make out a short figure in a long black dress almost jogging down the corridor.

When she stepped into the light of the torch, Elphaba could see that the woman had a woollen shawl wrapped around her shoulders, one hand clutching it there. In the other, she held a spell book.

The figure spotted Elphaba kneeling next to the bars. She squatted down and took Elphaba's hand through the metal.

Elphaba stared in amazement at the woman. "Nizava?"

Nizava smiled at the green woman and looked up and down the corridor before pulling out a ring of keys from under the shawl. Elphaba smiled as Nizava slipped one of the thick keys into the lock and they both winced when the door creaked as it swung open.

Elphaba quickly shook the blonde awake, nearly being hit in the head as Glinda tried to bat her away. Nizava unlocked Fiyero and Boq's cell as Elphaba finally got Glinda awake. The blonde shot up, glaring sleepily at Elphaba and rubbing one of her eyes with the back of her hand.

"What is it, Elphie?" Glinda grumbled.

Elphaba yanked the shorter woman to her feet and pushed her out the door of the cell. Nizava was waking up Fiyero and Boq and they soon joined them outside of their cells. Both couples hugged once they were reunited. Fiyero and Elphaba broke apart and smiled gently at each other. Glinda Boq eventually also released each other when Nizava tapped them both on the shoulders.

Glinda them hugged Nizava and she was nearly squealing her 'thank you'. Elphaba was forced to shut the blonde up, if they wanted to escape. Glinda quickly released what she had been doing and covered her mouth with her hands. She removed her hands to mouth apologies at Elphaba. The green woman only rolled her eyes.

They took their time getting out, checking everywhere for guards and then running a little and then stopping and checking. Glinda insisted that they got a change of clothes and so the group somehow managed to get to their rooms.

Elphaba changed into one of her practical black dress and she lent one that had been shrunk in the wash to Glinda, considering that none of the blonde's clothes were practical. Glinda grimaced but put on the dress and leggings that were stitched into them.

Fiyero and Boq just changed into different shirts and pants, with big boots. They met the three woman outside the door to Glinda's room and they set off again. Glinda then stopped and ran back to the room. She came back carrying Elphaba's healing bag and Elphaba's hat.

"Glinda," Elphaba hissed as they ran, "what did you get the hat for?"

Glinda just stared at Elphaba and said, "It's your thing. So I got it. Ok?"

Elphaba shook her head, put the hat in the shoulder bag and carried on running.

Once they were out of the Emerald City, they all breathed a sigh of relief. They raced into the forest and collapsed into a clearing. Elphaba and Fiyero took each others hands as they talked with Glinda, Boq and Nizava about what to do. They were in the middle of discussing whether or not they should go to Kiamo Ko or to Nizava's castle, but they froze and the conversation died as they heard something.

It was a gun shot.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, but at least you got a chapter, right? Sorry as well for the wait. **

**Cherry x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

**Chapter 3**

The group's heads all shot up and they froze in place when they heard the gunshot. They all stood and tried to stay as still as possible, listening to the distant shouts of the guards. Fiyero signalled for them to run, grabbed Elphaba's hand and pulled her along with him.

Elphaba tried to keep her eyes on the ground and watch were she was running, but when she heard a gunshot go past her ear she turned her head to look behind her. She didn't see the root that everyone else had jumped over or ran around. She fell with a thump and cried out as she felt a sharp pain in her ankle. "Fiyero!" she called.

Fiyero turned and spotted her trying to get up again. He helped her up and started to move again, but she just fell as soon as she placed any weight on her ankle.

"I think it's sprained," she murmured. "Fiyero, you go. I can take care of myself."

Fiyero was outraged. "No way, Elphaba, am I leaving you here!"

Elphaba stared at him, a worried expression on her face. "Fiyero, I can't let you be captured too, you need to find were they are keeping our daughters. Please, Fiyero, just go on." She gave him a gentle push, leaning against a tree trunk.

Fiyero sighed and then placed his arm at the back of Elphaba's knees and at her shoulders. He then lifted her into his arms. Elphaba clasped her hands around his neck as Fiyero ran to catch up with Boq, Glinda and Nizava who had stopped to make sure they were all right. They saw Fiyero carrying Elphaba and gave them surprised looks. Fiyero just ran past them.

They hurried through the forest, trying to loose the soldiers. The group eventually managed to get away from the gunshots and the shouts stopped all together. Elphaba realised they were near one of the Animal camps she would visit and told them were to go. They arrived soon after and Fiyero carried Elphaba into one of the tents.

They met the Sheep that had greeted Kalina and Torrisa who told them that the two teens had gone to Kiamo Ko, with Chistery and were both perfectly fine. Elphaba nearly cried for joy at the news that her daughters were fine and was far too happy to complain about pain when they wrapped up her ankle.

Nizava entered the tent to talk to Elphaba about the situation. "I only know the whispers that were passing through the Emerald City when I came to get you." Nizava saw Elphaba's downcast face. "Not that I believed them of course! But they say that you have returned to your old ways. Even after nearly two decades, they still believe you capable of evil." Nizava shook her head.

Elphaba sighed. "It's a lot easier to believe that someone is capable of evil after they believed it than to think that it might be a misunderstanding. I guess I'm being blamed for most of it?"

Nizava nodded glumly. "Yes," she whispered. "I also guess that this is my sister's doing?"

Elphaba couldn't bring herself to answer and instead turned her head away. Nizava knew the meaning behind the gesture. She brushed the few tears out from under eyes and stood. Elphaba looked up at her from her position on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Nizava," Elphaba murmured.

Nizava raised an eyebrow as she gazed at the top of Elphaba's lowered head. "It's not your fault," she said kindly. "Come on, we need to find you some crutches."

* * *

Kalina, Torrisa and Chistery had arrived at Kiamo Ko. They had found the castle deserted, as there were only servants there were their family would be visiting. Torrisa picked the lock with shaking fingers. She was still shaken up from Chistery carrying her across Gillikin and into the Vinkus. Kalina kept watch and then crept inside after Chistery and Torrisa.

She was surprised at the chill that filled the castle. She rubbed her forearms as she followed after the Monkey and her sister.

They climbed up the stairs to Elphaba's private room, the one that contained the most powerful books from the Library. She had kept them up there since Kalina and Torrisa had learned to read, to stop them from mistakenly casting a spell, and had never taken them back down again. Luckily the door to the tower room was unlocked and Chistery pushed it open.

Kalina ran a finger down the spines of the books piled into the shelves and pulled one out. She looked at it and then put it back. She repeated this process a few times before carrying one of the books to the table and lay it down.

She turned the cover of the book and started reading, a finger guiding her eyes. Torrisa watched as her sister read the strange language of spells, a skill that the elder had never been able to master. Chistery sat on a stool next to the table and asked Kalina, "What have you found?"

Kalina didn't look up as she answered. "It's a spell book for finding things. I think I may be able to use one of the spells to find Mother, Father, Auntie Glinda and Uncle Boq." Her eyebrows pulled together worriedly. "At least, that's what it is supposed to do."

Torrisa went searching in one of the trunks that were pushed up against the walls around the room. She pulled out what she was looking for and placed it on the pedestal created for it.

"Use this," she said gesturing to the battered crystal ball that she had just found.

Kalina read the spell a few times and then went to try it in the crystal ball. She couldn't quite remember the words so she asked Torrisa to hold the book for her. Torrisa held the book in front of her and Kalina read the spell.

They both watched as a fine mist seemed to appear in the glass of the sphere. Kalina concentrated on who she wanted to see and mist swirled before forming a picture. A moving image.

It was of the Animal camp they had just left. The two girls watched their mother hobble round on a pair of crutches with Fiyero there to catch her if necessary. They both wondered what had happened to mean that she had to use the two pieces of sturdy wood to help her walk. They could see Glinda and Nizava watching Elphaba walk up and down the same patch of dirt.

Kalina leaned away and the mist disappeared. "At least they aren't still in the jail," she said, her voice not as comforting as she had hoped.

They both went to sit on the faded red couch that had been pushed up against the wall. Kalina finally realised that she still had her hat sitting on top of her head and she pulled it off and threw it across the room. Torrisa placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

Chistery watched the two sisters and decided to leave them for a while. Neither of them looked up as the Monkey closed the door behind him.

Kalina shook the hand off her shoulder and stood up again. She clomped across the room in her big boots and read the spines of the books again. She pulled on out and lay it on the floor. She started reading a spell from it and waving her arms above the book, like Elphaba had taught her to.

Torrisa jumped up from the couch and collapsed to her knees next to her younger sister. She placed her hands on Kalina's shoulders and looked over her shoulder at the spell. Torrisa shook her head; she couldn't make it out. The words just seemed to move about the page before Torrisa's eyes could make sense of them.

"Kalina? Kalina! What are you doing? What does this spell do?" Torrisa shook her sister's shoulders. "Tell me, damnit!"

Kalina rocked back on her heels as she finished speaking. She looked at Torrisa's furious face out of the corner of her eye. "It will bring Mother, Father, Auntie Glinda, Uncle Boq and Aunt Nizava here," Kalina whispered. "Hopefully," she added.

Torrisa's mouth opened in shock. "Kalina, you idiot!" Torrisa shook the younger girl's shoulders again. "You don't even know what you're doing! These are Mother's books; you aren't powerful enough to use them properly! Even if you do have some of Mother's power, you aren't as strong as her!"

Kalina could feel her anger boiling in her stomach. She knew she would regret it later, but she couldn't help what slipped out of her lips: "At least I'm her real daughter."

Torrisa released Kalina's shoulders and stood up again. She could feel the pain in her heart at the comment and she sniffed the tears back. She knew that Elphaba and Fiyero loved them both the same, but she had always worried that one day they would decide that Kalina was enough and kick her out.

Torrisa swept to the door and said a curt: "Fine. Do what you wish," before slamming the door behind her.

Kalina stretched out a hand towards the slammed door but let it drop. She clasped her hands in her lap and stared at them for a few minutes. Her head shot up when she heard a thump as someone landed on the couch behind her.

Kalina was standing and had her hands in fists in front of her. The person on the couch, a girl around Kalina's age, shrank away from her. The girl's eyes widened and she stuttered: "I thought Mom was lying...you...you're the...Wicked Witch of the West!"

Then the girl promptly fainted dead away.

* * *

Kalina stared in shock at the unconscious girl. She wondered why the dark haired girl had called her 'The Wicked Witch of the West'. That was her mother, not her. Kalina crept cautiously towards the freckled teen, her hands still in fists. She grabbed her hat from where it had landed on the floor and pulled it on to her head.

Once she reached the girl she tapped her shoulder gently. The girl was wearing trousers made from a strange stiff blue material. She had a checked shirt on. Her hair was in plaits on either side of her head.

Once she tapped her shoulder, the girl shoot up off the couch. She shot away so she was pushed up against the circler wall. She cowered as Kalina took a step closer.

"Who are you?" Kalina asked from under the brim of her hat.

The girl swallowed. "Linda Roberts. You'd better not hurt me. Or...or I'll melt you!"

Kalina tried to impersonate her mother's witchy cackle, but to her ears failed. To Linda, it must have been pretty good because she squealed and whimpered. Kalina decided to play along with being the Wicked Witch of the West.

"Do you really think that that works?" she asked. "If I am stood here before you?"

Linda spotted the door out of the corner her of her eye and tried to open it. It seemed that Torrisa had managed to get the door to stick when she slammed it.

Kalina then realised that the girl seemed to know a lot about her Mother and so she posed a question to her. "How do you know all of this?"

Linda turned and held her hands up to Kalina. "My mom, Dorothy Roberts, told me about it."

Kalina's eyebrows rose. "Dorothy? As in Dorothy Gale?"

Linda nodded. "Yeah, that's what she used to be called."

Kalina took the hat off her head and placed on the table she was stood next to. She faced Linda and stared at her.

"You," Kalina said in an accusatory voice, "are the daughter of Dorothy Gale? Attempted murderer and successful one too?"

Linda nodded and could hold her tears back no longer. She sniffled and rubbed her nose.

"Do you know who I am?" Kalina walked towards the terrified girl.

Linda nodded her head and mouthed the answer she thought to be true. Kalina shook her head.

"No," she said, "that was my mother, Elphaba Tiggular-Thropp. I am her daughter, Kalina Tiggular-Thropp."

Linda pointed a shaking finger at Kalina. "You...you're...her daughter?"

Kalina nodded and held out a hand to help Linda off the floor where she had slid down the door. Linda shook her head at the offered hand and heaved herself up.

She flinched away when Kalina opened the door. She had to put one foot against the wall next to the thick wood before she finally forced the door open. She fell backwards and Linda shot out a hand to catch her wrist. Kalina cried out on pain as Linda pulled on her wrist.

Kalina looked down at her throbbing joint before glaring at Linda. The strange girl leaned away from the green girl's stare.

Kalina clutched her wrist to her chest as she stalked out the room and started making her way down the many stairs to the kitchen where she guessed Chistery was. She knew that the Monkey would be able to tell what was wrong with her wrist and probably fix it up.

Kalina led the girl down the winding steps of Kiamo Ko. Kalina, although she was annoyed about the throbbing in her wrist, was glad to be in a sort of home. She could almost picture her mother striding out of the library doors, a book pushed under her arm. She could smell the spices the cooks would use in their food when they cooked. She could hear the laughter as Elphaba or Glinda or Fiyero or somebody shared a private joke. Kalina sighed. All she could hear now was the emptiness of silence.

Linda followed cautiously. She still didn't know much about this strange place where she had found herself landing. All she knew were her mother's tales of the strange land and she had stopped paying attention to them a long time ago.

Her hands trembled as she placed one of them against the icy stone wall of the staircase. She could feel the bumpy surface of the stones as they brushed against her palm. She tripped on a few of the more irregular steps but the seemingly cold girl in front of her did not turn.

Kalina used her foot and back to make her way into the kitchen. She sat at the immense table in the centre of the room and nodded at a row of bells hung up on the wall. Linda stared at her until Kalina said, "Ring the bells marked Chistery and Torrisa."

Linda made her way over to the bells and the strings that swayed in a draft beneath them. She read the names of the different rooms and the names of the people who inhabited them. _Elphaba. Fiyero. Library. Dining Room. _And so they carried on. Elphaba's had a note stuck underneath it.

_Don't ring this bell unless it is an emergency. I mean it. And that means you, Fiyero._

Linda wondered what an emergency would be and who Fiyero was.

She eventually found the bells labelled _Torrisa _and _Chistery_. She pulled on string and the bells in the respective rooms rang out.

Kalina looked up wearily as Linda sat across from her. Linda fiddled with her hands, twisting them on the table top. They both jumped when Torrisa strode through the door.

"Kalina," Torrisa addressed her younger sister, "who the hell is this?"

Kalina laughed nervously. "It's a bit of a long story."

Torrisa sighed and flopped into a chair next to her sister. "Of course," she said with a roll of her eyes, "Well, I'm Torrisa Tiggular-Thropp. Who might you be?"

Linda looked terrified. Her eyes were wide and her voice shook when she spoke. "I'm Linda Roberts."

"She's Dorothy's daughter," Kalina added. At Torrisa's incredulous look, the green girl nodded. "Yes, _the _Dorothy."

The door opened again at that moment and Chistery walked in. Linda took one look at the winged Monkey and fainted. Again.

Kalina rolled her eyes. "Great. We got a fainter."

* * *

Elphaba stared at the animals lined up in front of her. "Really, Fiyero?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are we _really_ going to ride_ horses_?"

Fiyero nodded and started to help Nizava up onto one of the animals. Once she was up there he walked back to Elphaba. Glinda had been helped up by Boq and they were both on separate horses. Elphaba did a quick count and hobbled closer to Fiyero.

"Yero, I love you, but can you count?" Fiyero looked insulted.

"Yes, Fae darling, I can."

Elphaba looked back at the horses. "Well, then we're one short. There's five of us and only four horses."

Fiyero nodded. "I know that. You're going to ride with me, Elphaba."

Elphaba started to protest but Fiyero just led her to a horse and helped her up, giving her the crutches to hold in front of her. Fiyero climbed up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist to get the reins.

Elphaba was not pleased with the arrangement but went along with it. She leaned back into Fiyero after a while and eventually she fell asleep. Fiyero smiled down at her sleeping face and kissed her forehead. A soft smile appeared on her face as they rode on to Kiamo Ko.

Glinda and Boq reached out to grip each others hand as they rode side by side. They were content to sit in silence and would smile at each other every so often.

Nizava watched the couples in front of her and she felt her heart tug. She had never been with someone like that. She shook her head. No use worrying about it now.

As Elphaba slept she dreamt. She was in a strange land, all grey and dry. She looked around her self, everything was devoid of colour except for herself. She watched as a woman walked out of the house in the distance and started calling a name.

"Linda!" The woman shouted. "Where are you?"

Elphaba walked to the woman, the pain in her ankle gone in the dream. The woman spotted her and recoiled in alarm when she noticed her skin.

"It's you," she muttered, raising an arm to protect herself.

Elphaba stopped and looked at the woman. She seemed familiar, like someone you hadn't seen a long time. She took in the woman's rounded face and dark hair and it clicked.

"Dorothy Gale?" Elphaba asked, eyebrows lifting.

Dorothy, for it was she, nodded and put her arm back down. "It's not Gale anymore," she told the green woman, "it's Roberts now. What are you doing here? I was starting to think my time in Oz was just a dream after all."

Elphaba shrugged, feeling surprisingly calm around the woman who had tried to kill her, all those years ago. "I am dreaming, I think. It must have brought me here."

"I have wanted to say something to you, all these years," Dorothy said. She reached out to take one green hand, but Elphaba pulled away. "I wanted to say that I was sorry. So sorry for what I did to you. I never meant to do it, any of it. Please, say you can forgive me?"

Elphaba eyed the woman in front of her. "Do you think forgiveness is that easy to give? You killed my sister. She hadn't been able to walk, you know, I gave her that. Crippled her whole life. She had had her heart broken, what she was doing in Centre Munch I don't know. You took her shoes, the ones I enchanted, and just walked off with them." Elphaba had begun pacing. "Then some crazy old man tells you to go and kill someone, just because he tells you they are wicked, and you do so? What kind of stupid are you? So no, I don't believe I can forgive you for that. But, because of you, I got a new start with the man I loved. Remember that Scarecrow? His name is Fiyero and I made him that way to save him. I have a family now, and I have my friend back. Glinda, if you remember."

"I remember," Dorothy told her, "My daughter, Linda, is semi named after her. It was the closest I could get to Glinda."

Elphaba nodded absent-mindedly. "She is happy now, you know. That Tin Man, his name is Boq, is with her now. He and Fiyero were turned back into humans. I won't tell you how, that would take too long. But we are happy. Or, at least, we were."

Elphaba felt something tapping her shoulder but, when she, looked there was nothing there. She stole a look at Dorothy and then walked up to the shaking woman. Elphaba was still taller than her and Dorothy still looked a little scared.

"I heard you shouting for your daughter earlier, is she missing?" Elphaba asked, looking at the wide open fields.

Dorothy nodded. "I haven't seen her since this morning."

Elphaba nodded and closed her eyes. She muttered something and suddenly the house was filled with a bright glow. It was a strange yellow colour.

"She is in the Vinkus," Elphaba said. "That spell can tell me where someone is and it is yellow, the Vinkus colour, and so that is where she is. I will try to find her."

"Why?" Dorothy asked. "After everything I did to you? Why would you do this for me?"

Elphaba placed a hand on Dorothy's shoulder. "Because I am looking for my own daughters. I know what it feels like. I wouldn't wish that on anybody. Even you." Elphaba smiled softly and the world around her seemed to shimmer. "I have to go now. Goodbye, Dorothy."

"Wait," Dorothy said. "I don't know your name!"

"Elphaba," the green woman said and she vanished.

**Sorry about the wait. Again. Also, sorry for not replying to reviews, just know that I appreciate every single one. **

**By the way, did anyone in the UK see the Dorothies destroy Defying Gravity on Over the Rainbow? It felt so wrong to see them sing it. It is **_**Elphaba and Glinda's **_**song not the friendship destroying brat's. (As you can see, I am not happy about it!)**

**See you next chapter, and please tell me what you think of this one!**

**Cherry x **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Chapter Four**

Elphaba shook her head and sat forward. An arm circled around her waist and pulled her back. She started to fight against him but then she heard a voice in her ear.

"Fae, it's OK, calm down," Fiyero whispered in his wife's ear.

Elphaba relaxed and placed her hands on the arm wrapped around her waist. She could remember where she was now. She was sat on the back of a horse carrying her to the Vinkus, with Fiyero.

Elphaba closed her eyes. "Sorry, Yero. Was I asleep long?"

Fiyero smiled down at her. "A little while. You were talking in your sleep again, love."

Elphaba sighed and looked down. She watched as her crutches swayed from the movement of the horse before answering. "I had...a very realistic dream, is all. It involved Dorothy. I don't think it was a dream on her end."

Fiyero kissed the top of her head and didn't inquire any further. He knew that if Elphaba wanted to tell him about it, then she would do so in her own time. He was right.

"She has a daughter now. Linda," Elphaba told him. "She is here. In Oz."

Fiyero's eyebrows pulled together. "Here? What is she doing here?"

Elphaba shook her head. "I wish I knew. All I know is that she is somewhere in the Vinkus."

Fiyero heard the tension in her voice. "What else?"

She sighed and replied, "I promised I'd find her. I know we should just concentrate on our own daughters but I couldn't let someone else go through loosing a child. Even if that someone is Dorothy."

Glinda, who had been riding behind the couple for while, suddenly rode forward. She smiled at Elphaba who returned the gesture. Glinda reached out a hand to take Elphaba's but realised that Elphaba was happy enough in Fiyero's embrace for now.

"We'll get them back, Elphie," Glinda assured her friend.

Boq came up behind then and pointed to the horizon behind them. "We have visitors," he told them. "The Monkeys seem to be following behind us. Maybe we can get a ride," he joked.

Elphaba glanced around Fiyero and shook her head. "I wouldn't joke about that, Boq," she told the Munchkin. "It may just come true."

* * *

Kalina grimaced as Chistery wrapped up her wrist. "It's not broken," he told her, "just a little sprained. It should be fine in a few days."

Torrisa had pulled Linda onto a chair and was trying to wake her up. She wasn't doing very well. Eventually she stood from where she had been crouching next to the girl and walked to stand next to her sister. "It's no good," she said, "we might as well leave her for now."

Kalina nodded and once Chistery was done with her wrist she turned to face her sister. "Torrisa, listen, I'm sor-"

Torrisa held up a hand. "Don't say it." She smiled at the younger girl. "I already know. I am too."

Kalina smiled weakly and stood from the chair. She walked over to one of the wide kitchen windows and stared at the mountainous terrain around the castle. Without the broom it would their parents weeks to get to Kiamo Ko. She sighed.

Chistery was checking over Linda and found there to be nothing wrong with her, she had just had a fright. He chuckled at the reaction he had gotten out of her. It used to be a great fun for the younger winged Monkeys to go out and scare the village folk down at the local towns. It would annoy Elphaba to no end and so they eventually stopped doing it. But they had already gotten a reputation.

He watched with a smile on his face as the two sisters made up after their falling out. He awaited the arrival of his family, whom he had sent a message to. They might even be able to pick up Elphaba and the others on the way. It would give the two young ones a shock.

His gaze rested one the one named Linda; the apparent daughter of that brat, Dorothy. He nearly snorted at the thought of the annoying girl. He just hopped that this teenager was smarter than her mother. And that she didn't long for some sort of irritating rodent of a creature.

Torrisa's eyes followed Chistery's form as he left the room. She flicked them over to her sister who held her wrist to her chest as she gazed out at the mountains.

Kalina felt eyes watching her and she looked back over her shoulder. She smiled at Torrisa and went to sit back down at the table again. She sat in the seat next to her elder sister and Torrisa put an arm over Kalina's shoulders.

They spoke of different ways that they could prepare for their parents arrival. They weren't concerned about Linda hearing them; she was still out cold. But both of their eyes, Kalina's blue and Torrisa's green, watched her occasionally.

* * *

The Monkeys had finally reached the small group of travellers. They landed nearby and the riders stopped. Nyachi, Chistery's daughter, walked forward to greet Elphaba and the rest of the group.

"Elphaba!" Nyachi called and smiled widely.

Elphaba smiled back down at the Winged Monkey. "Hello, Nyachi," she answered. "Where are you flying to?"

Nyachi pointed a finger in the direction that Elphaba and the rest were going and said, "Father sent a message to us to go to Kiamo Ko." Nyachi had an idea. "Would you like us to take you? You would get there a lot faster," she added.

Elphaba turned to Fiyero, Glinda, Boq and Nizava. "What do you think? We would get to Kalina and Torrisa a lot faster, I would have access to my spell books and I could fix this," she pointed to her ankle, "and then we would have more time to plan what we need to do. I vote we accept."

None of the rest of them could come up with an answer against this plan and so they agreed. None of them were really looking forward to the flight and Elphaba made sure that the Monkeys wouldn't mind taking them. Nyachi assured her that they would be happy to help and so the group allowed themselves to be lifted out of the saddles and carried the rest of the way.

The Monkeys held their passenger under the arms and flew over the mountains that surrounded Kiamo Ko. Glinda wanted badly to cover her eyes but because of the position she was in she was unable. Boq started to feel a little nauseous after a while and Fiyero kept his eyes squeezed shut. Only Elphaba really enjoyed the journey.

She let her hands splay wide, letting the feel of the wind pushing against her palms fill her. She laughed, long and loud, and felt ten years younger. Like when she escaped the Wizard.

Elphaba's thoughts darkened. If Morrible was capable of coming back into power, couldn't she bring the Wizard along with her? Was he really out of Oz or just hiding on the outskirts, waiting for the day when he could reclaim his throne? Elphaba's stomach churned at the thought of facing that man after what Glinda had told her all those years ago...that he was her father.

Her hands clenched into fists.

She would not let that...that monster be allowed back into power. She just couldn't.

Elphaba's eyes strayed to the world below. She watched as the fields sailed underneath her feet, hoping it would calm her spinning thoughts. She tried, but it did nothing.

* * *

Kalina, who had fell asleep at the wide table with her head resting on her arms, felt a hand shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes, stretched, yawned and then demanded the reason that she was being woken up.

Torrisa wasn't even looking at her younger sister and Kalina had to follow her sister's pointing finger.

Kalina looked out of the window and sat up straighter. There was a dark shape coming to towards Kiamo Ko and fast. Kalina stood and walked over to it, Torrisa following behind. Side by side, they watched as the group of Monkeys continued flying for the castle.

"What are those?" Kalina murmured, indicating the strange shapes hanging from the Monkeys.

Torrisa turned and rooted through one of the kitchen draws. She pulled out a pair of binoculars. Neither sister questioned what they were doing in a kitchen draw, they were used to there being random objects in the kitchen.

Torrisa held the binoculars up to her face and gasped, a smile then spreading across her face.

"What?" Kalina asked impatiently. "What is it?"

Torrisa lowered the binoculars, which were quickly snatched away by Kalina, and said, "It's our parents."

Kalina looked out as well and a smile appeared on her face as well. She followed after Torrisa out of the room and they both rushed down the grand staircase of Kiamo Ko.

The staircase was wide and the carpet that draped down it was a rich red colour. The walls had golden drapes hanging from them. The sisters' shoes didn't make a sound as they ran down the stairs towards the large door.

Torrisa and Kalina hurried out into the courtyard, the occasional apple tree their only company. They eagerly watched the horizon as their family grew ever closer to them. It didn't take long for the Monkey to be flying right over head.

The Monkeys quickly descended, making sure their passengers were safely on the ground before going off to their quarters. Once all the Monkeys were gone, Kalina and Torrisa ran towards their parents.

"Father!" Torrisa shouted joyously as she flung herself into Fiyero's arms. Fiyero twirled her around in his hold before placing her back on her feet. They both had tears in their eyes.

Kalina had her arms wrapped around her mother's shoulders whilst Elphaba placed one arm around her daughter, the other being used to support herself with the crutch. Elphaba placed her face in her daughter's hair and closed her eyes. Her rocked slightly as she took in the fact that Kalina was unharmed and safe in her arms.

"Kalina, darling," Elphaba murmured into the young girl's hair. "Baby, I was so worried."

Kalina lent back a little and saw the tears running down her mother's face. She was shocked; she had never really seen Elphaba cry before. The sight caused her own eyes to fill and overflow.

Fiyero brought Torrisa over to where Kalina and Elphaba where stood. Elphaba added Torrisa into her embrace and Fiyero helped Elphaba stay stood up. The family stood that way for a while.

Glinda and Boq stood nearby, hands entwined, watching the reunion with soft smiles on their faces. Nizava watched from a little further off, her body leaning against a thick trunked apple tree. She watched with a bitter-sweet feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. She thought that she could never have that. No, she didn't think, she _knew_. It was too late for her. She turned her head away.

The courtyard was cast into shadow before Elphaba, Fiyero, Kalina, Torrisa, Glinda, Boq and Nizava made their way into Kiamo Ko.

Elphaba didn't like the fact that she couldn't keep her hands on her daughters as they walked through the castle, as she needed then for her crutches, but she placated herself with the thought that she would be able to fix her ankle soon enough; it she could find the right spell book that was.

Glinda talked animatedly with the two teenagers, making sure everything was alright. But when they arrived at the kitchen, her mouth hang slack.

"Who...who is this?" Glinda asked, her eyes not leaving the slumped figure.

Kalina twirled a piece of hair around her finger nervously. "Oh, yeah, did we forget to mention that?" An anxious giggle escaped her lips.

Elphaba hobbled into the kitchen to look at the girl. "Kalina, Torrisa, who is this?" she asked her daughter, her eyebrows pulling together.

Kalina stepped forward. "Well, erm, I was trying to bring you here using one of your spell books..."

"_What!" _Elphaba shouted. "Those are dangerous, not for you to be using! How many times have I told you?"

Kalina shrank back from Elphaba's rage. "And she arrived here instead!" Kalina breathed out in a rush.

Elphaba took a few deep breaths. "OK, so that explains why she is here, _who _is she?"

Torrisa walked over to her mother and placed an arm on the green woman's arm. "It's Dorothy's daughter. Her name is-"

"-Linda," Elphaba finished for her daughter.

Glinda, Boq and Nizava stood in wide eyed shock. Elphaba had forgotten to mention her dream to the rest of them and now this was the first they were hearing of it. Kalina and Torrisa also stared at their mother in shock.

"Mother, how did you know that?" Torrisa asked.

Elphaba sighed and took a seat at the large table. "It's a long story."

The group all took seats and listened to Elphaba's meeting with the adult Dorothy. She quickly retold the tale of her short visit to Kansas and her meeting with Dorothy. As she was finishing the story a shrill scream filled the air.

All of the group's heads turned towards the sound. Linda had finally awoken and was staring in wide-eyed horror at Elphaba. The green woman sighed and placed her chin in her hand with her elbow resting on the table.

"Glinda?" Elphaba asked over the noise. "Can you please sort this out?"

Glinda glared at the green woman as she walked over to the teenager. "Why me?"

Elphaba shrugged and said, "Because you're good at this sort of thing."

Glinda placed a hand on Linda's shoulder and tried to get the still screaming girl to quieten down.

_She has a heck of a pair of lungs, I'll give her that, _Elphaba thought.

Glinda's efforts were proving in vain and everyone was growing tired of the noise. Everyone except Elphaba and Glinda had their hands over their ears. Elphaba eventually had had enough and snapped.

"Oh, shut up! Before I witch you quiet!"

That seemed to work. Linda sat with her lips tightly squeezed together and tears welling up in her eyes.

"Please," Elphaba murmured half to herself, "tell me you are not a crier like your mother. Please."

Glinda placed two comforting hands on the girl's shoulders and gently lead her up out of her seat and out of the kitchen. Once Linda was settled in one of the many rooms that contained a bed she hurried back into the kitchen, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Elphie!" she scolded. "That wasn't very nice!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes and then raised an eyebrow. "'Very nice'? Glinda she was going to _deafen _us. I had no other choice."

Glinda sat next to Boq with a humph and held his hand in her own. Elphaba reached out across the table to hold Fiyero's hand as well. She smiled in response to his and they seemed to lose all sense of time as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Ew, not now, please," Kalina said as her parents continued staring at each other.

Elphaba shook her head, as if she had come out of a daze and looked at her youngest daughter.

"You'll understand someday, darling," she said softly.

Kalina still pretended to retch. "I understand now but you're my parents, I don't want to think of you like that!"

Fiyero shrugged. "Fair enough," he said and let go of Elphaba's hand.

"We need to discuss what we are going to do now," Nizava said from her place at the end of the table.

Everyone agreed with her and soon the table was trying to decide where they would go from where they were.

* * *

Anvesa paced in the throne room. Morrible sat on one of the twin thrones watching the younger woman angrily stalk across the room.

"How did this happen?" Anvesa hissed through her teeth. "They are all gone! Escaped! All of them!"

Morrible waved a hand at her. "Don't worry about it, dearie. We'll get them back." Morrible leaned to her right and plucked something off the floor next to her. "Especially since we have this."

Anvesa stopped pacing and looked up at the fish like woman. Her eyes widen when she saw what was in Morrible's hand.

"Is that...the Grimmerie?"

Morrible scowled. "Try not to sound so much like that ditz Glinda. She was exactly like that when she first saw it."

Anvesa's lips curled downwards. "I do not wish to be compared to some...some dithering blonde, thank you very much!"

Morrible snorted. "Then stop acting like one."

Anvesa folded her arms across her chest and wouldn't meet Morrible's eyes. If she was honest with herself, the older woman scared her. Anvesa's eyes landed uneasily on the thick book in Morrible's hands. Morrible moved away from the younger woman, placing the book on a show case.

Anvesa took her leave, pressing two fingers to her temple. She could feel a headache coming one, no doubt a result of the magic she was permanently having to keep up. She still had the guards under her spell and she was feeling the strain.

Once she had flopped down in the couch in her room she could feel the headache dull. She looked out of her window and had a thought.

She closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Nizava," her voice whispered. "Take me to my sister."

Anvesa felt the strange sensation of leaving her body and didn't open her eyes as she floated across the land. She was beginning to relax until she met a barrier.

Her eyes flickered open in annoyance. A block wall was blocking her path. She banged a ghostly fist against it and was surprised about how much it stung her fist. She clenched her teeth and cradled the injured hand by her chest.

A figure appeared on the other side of the barrier. A smirk spread across the woman's face.

"Anvesa," Elphaba said, "what a surprise," she finished sarcastically.

Anvesa glared at the blurred image of the green woman. "What have you done?"

Elphaba had to suppress a smile; the expression on Anvesa's face tickled her. "You're the magic genius, why don't _you_ tell _me_?"

Anvesa gritted her teeth. "You placed a spell wall around the location in which you are currently residing."

Elphaba laughed. "Indeed. Well done." Her head turned to look at something Anvesa was unable to see. "I need to go," Elphaba said once she had turned around. "Nice talking to you. Goodbye."

Anvesa roared in frustration as Elphaba disappeared. She felt her mind being pulled back into her body.

She clutched her head as she sat up. Her teeth were gritted, this time in pain. Her headache had increased since earlier. She stood shakily and walked to her bed. Anvesa lay down and brought her knees up to her chest.

She had a furious expression as she tried to fall asleep. _I'll get them, _she thought to herself.

_Even if I have to destroy all of Oz. _

**First off, I am sorry for the lateness of this. I have been so busy, with GCSEs and such. Also:**

**I'M GOING TO SEE WICKED (FOR THE FIRST TIME LIVE) ON THE 25****TH**** SEPTEMBER!**

**Hoping the next chapter doesn't take as long as this one did. **

**Cherry x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked and no money is being made from this piece of fanfiction.**

**Chapter Five**

Elphaba flopped back in her chair. Her fingers found their way to her temples and started to rub. Fiyero placed an arm around his wife's shoulders and Kalina's eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong Mother?" The youngest Tiggular asked.

Elphaba blinked warily and then smiled. "Nothing, dear, I'm just not too good at that kind of spell. It tires me out."

Glinda then walked into the room and saw her best friend's face. It was look she had seen many times in their room back at Shiz. Elphaba would ware herself out practicing her spells too long into the night. A few times she had passed out and Galinda had try and lift her much taller friend into her bed.

"Elphie, I think you need a nap," Glinda commented sensibly. "It's getting late anyway; you might as well go to bed."

Elphaba shook her head. "No, I need to fix my ankle-"

Glinda tutted and shook her head, which caused to Elphaba to scowl. She didn't like being 'looked down on' which is what the green woman felt that her best friend was doing.

"Elphaba, love, I think Glinda is right," Fiyero said and looked very guilty when Elphaba gave him a hurt look. "You could hurt yourself," he said in his defence.

"That's right, Elphie, remember when I had to help you into bed in Shiz because you worked too hard? That wasn't pleasant," Glinda said and noticed at Torrisa and Kalina had to hide smirks at their mother's angry expression.

Elphaba eventually threw her hands up in the air and scowled deeply. "Fine, if you're going to gang up on me, I will go to bed. Happy?"

Fiyero smiled sadly at Elphaba. "We're not 'ganging up' on you. We are concerned about you. Anyway," he added, "I'm sure Glinda could fix your ankle while you rest."

Glinda smiled and nodded. Elphaba looked between her husband and her best friend and eventually nodded and bid her daughters good night.

"Good night, Mother," Torrisa said, smiling.

"'Night, Mother," Kalina added.

Elphaba smiled in response to her daughters and then trudged out of the room. If she was perfectly honest with herself, she was exhausted. She barely had enough energy to get changed into a night gown before she practically collapsed on the large bed she shared with Fiyero.

Fiyero had watched his wife walked from the room with drooping eyes and he knew that she was doing something good for herself for once. The side of his mouth pulled up slightly at the thought.

Kalina and Torrisa turned back to what they had been doing before their mother had come back out of her spell to talk to Anvesa. Torrisa was doodling in a notepad that she had sat on her lap and Kalina had been reading one of her mother's spell books, one of the safer ones this time, and was making notes about it.

Not one member of Kalina's family, save Elphaba, understood her reason behind this. She had the same eagerness to learn that her mother had and that included all the boring research that went in with that as well.

Elphaba grumbled in her head about being controlled before she felt hands wrap around her waist. She froze before she heard Fiyero's light hearted laugh sound in her ear. She smiled and turned so she was facing him.

"You frightened me," she accused him.

Fiyero smiled and cupped her cheek in his hand. "I seem to do that a lot. Sorry, Fae."

Elphaba laughed quietly and shook her head at him. "I guess I can forgive you."

Fiyero scooped his wife up into his arms and placed her in their large bed. She had learned not to complain when he did this and just accept it.

Elphaba grabbed his arm and pulled him next to her. Fiyero opened his arms for her and she scooted into them. Fiyero pulled her tighter and Elphaba let out a soft, contented sigh.

Fiyero kissed her forehead as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. Soon he too began to be lulled by her deep breaths and his eyes fell closed.

Neither of the pair noticed when a soft knock sounded at their door.

"Elphie? Fiyero? Hello?" Glinda opened the door and peeked inside. She entered with a small smile when she saw her two best friends curled up together. She walked quietly so she could stand over Elphaba's injured ankle. She whispered the spell that would heal it and smiled at the sleeping faces of her friends again before leaving again.

She closed the door softly and nearly jumped back in surprise when a hand held hers.

"Boq," Glinda murmured, a small smile stretching across her face. "I told you I was coming back, didn't I?"

Glinda then noticed her husband's serious expression. "Boq? What's wrong?"

Shouts and gunshot echoed from outside the castle. Glinda's eyes opened in fright and Boq quickly explained at they would have to either fight or leave.

"I came to fetch you, Elphaba and Fiyero, Nizava has Torrisa and Kalina ready to leave if need be. Come on," Boq, while keeping hold of the blonde's hand, barged into Elphaba and Fiyero's room.

Elphaba awoke at the noise from the door slamming against the wall. "Boq? Glinda? I thought you wanted me to sleep-"

"Not now, Elphaba. There's an emergency. Wake Fiyero up, quickly!" Boq explained in a rush.

Elphaba's eyes grew wide and she quickly shook Fiyero awake. The Vinkun sat up groggily and stared at first his wife and then Boq who was standing in the doorway. Elphaba was soon up and out of bed, glad that neither she nor Fiyero had changed out of their clothes into night clothes. She grabbed her husbands hand and pulled him up.

She ran to the door of their room, slamming it behind them. "What's going on?" she demanded once they were making their way away from the room.

"The Gale Force have found us," Boq told them, his voice a deadpan.

"The Gale Force?" Elphaba asked, eyes widening and her eyebrows rising. "We disbanded them years ago."

Boq turned his head to look at her. "It would appear that Morrible and Anvesa have brought them back."

"This quickly though?" Glinda asked.

"I think they've been planning this for a very long time," Fiyero said, his eyes angry.

Elphaba placed a hand on his shoulder as they entered the kitchen again. Sitting around the table was Nizava with Torrisa and Kalina. Elphaba couldn't help but think that someone was missing. She did a quick head count and then she realised who was missing.

"Where have the guards started to try and get in?" Elphaba asked the room.

"The South Wing, why?" Boq answered.

Elphaba rushed from the room, quickly followed by the rest of the room. She didn't notice that she was being followed until Fiyero grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Fae, what is it?"

Elphaba looked desperately in the direction she needed to go. "I promised Dorothy that I would find her daughter and I promised myself that I would protect her. She's in the South Wing! Now let me _go, Fiyero!_"

Fiyero let go of his wife as if he had been burnt. He looked up; shock clear in his eyes, and saw the same expression on Elphaba's face. Her magic hadn't gone awry like this for years.

"I'm sorry," Elphaba whispered before sprinting off again.

The rest of them stood for a few seconds before following her.

When Elphaba arrived at the room they had placed Linda in, she threw open the doors and gasped at the sight.

A Gale Forcer had Linda by the throat, a gun pointed at her head and tears were streaming down the young girl's face.

Elphaba didn't know whether to try and intimidate them or beg for them to let her go. There was about twenty Gale Forcers in the room and all of them pointed their guns at Elphaba except, of course, for the one threatening Linda.

Elphaba lifted her hands in a form of surrender. Soon she heard the others arrive behind her. She knew they were there but she didn't look back.

"Which of us do you want?" Elphaba asked her voice calm.

One of the Gale Forcers stepped forward, his uniform more flashy than all the rest. The new Captain.

"We have been ordered to take you all into custody. Any one of you whom does not comply will be dealt with."

His words left no room for debate. Any one who wouldn't go with them would be killed.

Elphaba went to take a step forward but at least three guns cocked in the room and she put her foot back down.

"If you take us," Elphaba asked, "will you let her go?" She indicated Linda.

"No," the Captain answered coldly.

Elphaba sighed and let her hands drop. A deep sigh escaped her lips and her head dropped to her chest, her loose hair falling into her face. When she lifted it up again a determined expression rested on her features.

"I guess we'll have to fight you then."

The group behind Elphaba steeled themselves. They had known when they arrived that they would likely end up fighting the Gale Forcers.

Glinda walked forward to join her friend and Fiyero stood on his wife's other side with Boq stood next to him. Kalina and Torrisa both stood behind their parents with Nizava to their right.

Elphaba and Glinda both started muttering defensive spells and summoning weapons from other area's of the castle for them to use.

Elphaba held her hand up and a bright light blinded the Gale Forcers. Because of the spell Glinda had been performing, none of the others under their protection where blinded.

Boq and Fiyero both found swords hovering in front of them. Boq was the first to grab his and run at the stunned guards.

Fiyero plucked his from the air and exchanged a quick glance with Elphaba. She nodded and he went to join Boq.

Fiyero fought off the Gale Forcer holding Linda and thrust her towards Glinda. The blonde caught the stumbling girl and placed her behind her.

Elphaba reluctantly gave her daughters weapons. "Only use them if you need them!" she called to them.

Both teenagers nodded and braced themselves. Nizava joined Elphaba and Glinda in casting spells.

Glinda was maintaining a bubble like protection spell, the same one Elphaba had used when fighting Anvesa all those years ago. Elphaba was shooting off attacking magic in every direction with Nizava helping her.

Boq and Fiyero were doing well in their battle. They had already managed to kick away the guns from most of the Gale Forcers and where concentrating on not letting any of them through to their wives. The tips of both the blades were coated in blood. Kalina and Torrisa watched in horror as their father killed the attacking men.

Soon all that was left of the Gale Forcers was the twenty odd bodies slumped around the room and Fiyero and Boq rejoined their families who were still stood at the door.

Glinda fell into her lover's arms and Elphaba wrapped her arms around Fiyero's weary body. His sword clattered the floor as tears fell silently down both of their faces. Kalina and Nizava watched the couples, sorrow on their faces. Only Torrisa saw one of the bodies start to move and stand up.

She found her throat dry and she was unable to cry out as the man aimed for her parents with his gun. She leapt to try and tell them of him but instead felt a white hot sensation radiate through out her body, originating in her stomach. Then all was black.

Elphaba turned around and the scene seemed to go into slow motion.

"_Torrisa!"_ she heard herself scream and she fell to her knees next to her daughter. She did not see as Fiyero and Boq killed the man who had done the deed.

She cradled Torrisa in her arms, her daughter's shoulders resting against her knees as she rocked back and forth. Tears streamed down her face and she shook off the hand that touched her shoulder.

She could hear wild, animal like noises echoing in the quiet room and it took her a while to realise that they were coming from her. Another pair of hands touched her shoulder and this time they wouldn't be shook off. She looked through tear filled eyes at the devastated face of Fiyero. She let him put his arms around her and their daughter as they sobbed together.

Kalina soon joined her parents and the family cried, holding each other desperately, afraid to let go in case they were to lose another member.

Glinda cried quietly in Boq's arms as the salty tears fell down his face too. Nizava had her arms wrapped around herself as the moisture fell over the brims of her eyes too.

Linda didn't know what to do. She just stared at the devastation around her. There were bodies lying where they had fallen in the room and a cold wind was coming in from the window the Gale Force had broken to get into her room.

Eventually, Elphaba's cries turned to heartbroken mutterings. "Torrisa, my baby, my little Torrisa, why, why..."

Fiyero pulled her into his chest, forcing her to let go of the long cold body of their fallen child. He could not bring himself to look into her dead eyes and so reached over and closed them. She almost looked asleep if it weren't for the blue tint to her lips and the fact that she wasn't breathing.

Kalina's fingers clung to her mother's dress and Elphaba opened an arm for her. Elphaba drew her remaining child close and sobbing into Kalina's dark hair.

Inside Elphaba's mind, the scene kept replaying. A loud bang as the gun fired, turning, seeing Torrisa's shocked face, the red stain spreading across her stomach, the light leaving her green eyes. Every time it played Elphaba would cry harder.

Soon though, there were no tears left. Numbness seemed to spread throughout Elphaba's body as her eyes ran dry. She still held onto Kalina who had passed into unconsciousness already. Her red eyes looked up into Fiyero's and he placed a hand on the back of her head and pulled her close again.

Fiyero looked around the room with tired eyes and noticed that the others had already left. He nudged Elphaba up and then picked Kalina up in his arms. Elphaba clung to his arm and kept a hand on Kalina's shoulder, afraid that they too would be taken from her.

As soon as they were out of the room, Elphaba stopped in her tracks. Fiyero looked back around at her.

"What about," Elphaba started in a hoarse voice before coughing and starting again. "What about Torrisa?"

Fiyero's eyebrows furrowed. "We'll...I'll come back for her. Let's go and find where everyone is first."

Elphaba bit her lip before nodding slowly and walking to join her husband and daughter again. She took up her position again immediately.

They found their friends in the large living room where Boq or someone must have gotten a fire going.

Glinda was sat nearly on Boq's lap on one of the large chairs. Nizava occupied another and Linda was sat uncomfortably at her feet. The sofa had been left for the grieving family.

Fiyero placed his daughter on the sofa and sat next to her. Elphaba then sat on Fiyero's lap and buried her head in his shoulder. With the heat from the fire and the exhaustion from the weeping she soon fell asleep there.

After an unknown about of time she was jolted awake. She knew why had been awoken. The scene from earlier had thrust her out of the land of sleep and into the horrors of being awake.

Her neck was sore from the position she had been in. Elphaba rubbed it with her hand and then looked around the room.

Everyone's gaze seemed to be on her. She met Glinda's sorrowful eyes, Boq's downcast face, Nizava's sympathetic look, the form of her still sleeping daughter, up at Fiyero before catching the eye of the one person she didn't want to see at that moment.

"You," Elphaba hissed, pointing a finger at Linda. "This is all your fault!"

Linda shrank away as Elphaba stood up and took a step towards her. Fiyero gripped his wife's arm and shook his head. Elphaba angrily snatched it away again. She turned back to face he quaking girl.

"If you hadn't been here, my daughter would still be alive," Elphaba hissed from between her teeth. She took a few steps forward and raised a hand up, as if to slap the offspring of Dorothy.

A hand grasped her wrist and pulled it down. Fiyero turned Elphaba around the face him and held onto her upper arms. Elphaba struggled in his hold and Fiyero roughly shook her. Elphaba looked up at him with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open. Fiyero had never done anything like that to her, ever.

"Fiyero..." she whispered.

Tears welled in his eyes. "Elphaba, you are not the only one who has lost a daughter today. Not the only one who has lost a family member. And yet you are acting like this. Would Torrisa want you to be like this?"

Elphaba could keep her eyes locked with his and she looked to the floor. A hand held her chin and brought her face back up. She was forced to see the emotion in Fiyero's eyes and her face scrunched up in response. She fell into Fiyero's embrace and he wrapped his arms around her.

They stood for a few minutes before Elphaba turned to Linda with wet eyes. "I'm sorry," she said quietly and Linda nodded.

Elphaba held Fiyero's hand and led them back to the sofa. She sat down and pulled Fiyero after her. She lent against him and stroked Kalina's hair with her free hand, the one that wasn't holding Fiyero's.

Soon she felt drowsy and fell back asleep against Fiyero's shoulder.

**Thoughts are appreciated and I am sorry for the lateness of this.**

**Cherry x **


End file.
